fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Elhena Scellanta
"...An all-too-common misconception is that I'm simply here for show...!" - Elhena, to Aurelis, during a discussion of her marriage to Jaimas * Full name-- Elhena Van Burace * Maiden Name-- Elhena Scellanta * Race-- Half-Celestial Human * Age-- 31 * Eyes-- Green * Hair-- Red * Height-- 5' 8" * Weight-- 120 Lbs. * Innate Element-- Fire, Holy * Preferred weapon(s)-- Rapier, Pistols, SMGs Lady Elhena is the wife of Lord Jaimas, and the current Queen of Raxis, a title she currently shares with Aurelis. She is exceptionally intelligent and politically savvy; whilst Jaimas himself tends to manage the military aspects of Raxis, Elhena represents both the face of and brain behind Raxis' diplomatic arm. Her wisdom and skill at politics - a trait she appears to have inherited from her cousin at a glance - has made her a popular and effective ruler. Well-travelled, Elhena has experience with just about every culture on Fontraile, and speaks many of the local languages, which has only managed to help her skill at negotiations. Many of Raxis' alliances with its neightbors - most notably with Miranda - can be directly attributed to her skills, and a common joke is that Raxis and Miranda would have gone to war during the Blockade Incident without her direct involvement. Many people in other governments have underestimated Elhena, thinking her frivolous or unskilled, when in truth, what she puts forward in this regard is a facade; she's extraordinarily clever and knows how to seize upon every opportunity available to her - she's known for being extremely manipulative; for example, Aurelis' marriage to Jaimas (and subsuquently, to her) was largely her idea. Similarly, Voryn once talked to Elhena regarding CFA negotiations on Miranda's behalf; by flirting with him, she quickly undermined his focus and wound up getting a deal that was notably better for Raxis. In spite of this, however, Elhena is no stranger to the rigors and dangers of combat; she, like her husband, has been through conflict after conflict, and she has the skills to prove it. Owing to her celestial heritage, she is quite skilled with magic and boasts a relatively high level of skill with small arms as well. In this regard, she strikes a balance between the martial skills of her husband and the magical skills of Aurelis. Elhena's skills are primarily self-taught; she had to fend for herself at a very early age. In combat, she tends to hang back, using support magic and long-ranged attacks whilst gauging an enemy's capabilities before unleashing offensive magic. When not actively on-duty, Elhena has been noted for her capricious and fun-loving demeanor; she is noted for the unique game she occasionally plays with friends and associates, and has been known to attend events such as Rabite shows with her daughter, Zoe. She is one of the first legitimate friends Aurelis has had (and has put her in a rather unusual position, being married to her and Jaimas, after all). Elhena gets along quite well with Kari (who has been occasionally assigned to her command squad), Voryn, Bunnie, Neil, Princess Liliath of De Midian, and Queen Brooke of Miranda; she gets along notably worse with Serund, Valkyrie, and Chameleon - Serund because of Elhena's history of bolstering Raxis in light of the fact that she's related to the Mirandian royal family, and the latter three because of her being so active politically; her manipulative streak strikes Valkyrie as off-putting whereas Cham merely dislikes how she's employed it.